A Stupid Bet
by Pistachio lover
Summary: A bet gone wrong.
1. Time for training

So yea this chapter is super short but I am updating the next chapter with it so no worries. :)

Before you read on I just wanted to note that this story came to me while I was standing outside the other day during band practice and was like dying of to much heat so I mean I suffered a little bit to get this story! Haha just wanted to note that! :D

I DO NOT OWN TMNT

"Alright guys! Ten more minutes till we go topside!" Called Leo as he made his way out of the kitchen. "Uh I think you got it backwards fearless its training **THEN** topside." Said Raph smirking. "Not tonight Master Splinter isn't here remember?" "Huh? Since when?" "Um since this morning's training session! Don't you listen? He said he was going to see the daimyo for a few days." Said Leo. "Oh. Yeah _that_." Leo just rolled his eyes. "Whatever Raph could you just go find Mikey and tell him to get ready? I'll go get Don. Okay?" "Psh whateva'" "Hey Don c'mon were going topside for training tonight." Said Leo amazed by the fact he was seeing Don in the living room and not the lab. "Are you sure you want to hold training up topside tonight? You know we have to patrol after that, we would be up there for almost six hours Leo!" Exclaimed Donny as he turned away from the T.V. "Since when do you care that were up there for so long? Asked Leo. "Have you seen the weather lately?" Asked Don as he pointed to the T.V. for emphases. "No can't say that I have, why? "Huh… Leo there's been a huge heat wave going on! Didn't you notice how hot it was last night when we were patrolling?" "Yea it was a little hotter than usual I guess but we have trained in every other kind of weather up there so why is this any different?" "Well I- you know I honestly don't know I just thought id inform you of it, oh! And could you tell the others that they should probably pack extra water bottles with us? We're going to be up there for a while." Said Don getting up and making his way to the lab. "Sure thing Don!" Leo said as he made his way to his room to collect a few more things before telling Raph and Mike about the water bottles. What he didn't know was that Mikey and Raph had both just overheard the conversation and that Raph had made a bet to Mike one that would not have a good outcome in the future.


	2. The Bet

"So wait what's the bet again?" Said Mike utterly confused. "Huh... If you can go the whole training session and patrol without water I will get you any video game of your choosing but you can't tell Leo or Don about the bet and no complain' about being thirsty got it?" Said Raph not even realizing what horrible things could happen if Mike were to not drink anything what so ever the entire time. "Hmmm so any game I want?" "Yep." "Hmm okay! Sounds fair enough!" Said an over enthusiastic Mikey. "Alright everyone lets head out, oh! And make sure you bring extra water tonight! It's going to be a hot one!" Shouted Leo as he came from the kitchen holding out extra water bottles for everyone. "Alright let's go!" Said Leo already getting anxious to go topside he hadn't been up there for quite a while since they were trying to keep a low profile what with the foot and PD's hot on their trail all last month. He finally thought it was time for them all to get some air. "Aahh fresh air! Well as fresh as it comes in New York at least." Said Don noticing the all too familiar smell of smog. "Yep wouldn't have it any other way!" Said Raph already on the rooftop that they usually practiced on. Why they practiced on this certain rooftop they didn't know maybe it was because there first fight with shredder was there or the fact that it kept them hidden from the roads and sidewalks well ,but it was always a no brainer to go there first. "Alright let's start with some simple katas okay?" Said Leo already getting into position of the most basic one he knew best. … As an hour of some pretty intense training went by Leo called a 5 minute water break, which most of the turtles gladly took. Well all except poor Mikey who had agreed to that stupid bet! 'Can't drink anything! Gatta have that new justice force game!' Thought Mikey as he watched the others gulp down almost half a bottle. He simply just went to the side of the building pretended to be interested in something in the ally and poured about half his water out then swiftly moved back to his spot unnoticed. Well he was unnoticed till Raph turned around and noticed or had thought he noticed Mikey had drank some and he smirked

"Looks like I-""Uh no ya don't Raph." "Hm? Why is that? You clearly –""Nope come here! Said Mikey quietly, trying not to get the others attention (Which he just failed at! But didn't notice.) "Look." Said Mike as he pointed to the puddle in the ally. "Ohhh clever!"

"I try, I try" Said Mikey chuckling and doing a little bow. That is until he heard a prompt 'ahem' come from Leo. "Well whenever you two are ready we can get started again." Said Leo obviously frustrated. "Uh … oh sorry Leo our bad." Said Mikey quickly getting back to his spot. "Uh yea what he said." Raph said smirking a bit. Leo just quietly waited for the two younger siblings to hurry back to their spots all the while thinking what the shell they were up to.


	3. Mikeys fail

"Huh ok then! Let's start some sparring matches! Raph you and I and Don and Mikey then well rotate! Got it?" asked Leo. "Got it!" They all three said together.

Mikes P.O.V-

'Shoo! It's freakin' hot! My nun chuck's are all slippery with sweat now… ugh! ' "You ready Mikey?" Said Don breaking my thoughts altogether. "Yea Dude!" 'Man I hope I don't sound as miserable as I feel! After this stupid bet is over I think I'll drink about a whole ocean! Well except for the salty part …EW Huh I wonder if- "WOW!" Said Mike as he dodged a Bo staff to the head. "Uh Mike you said you were ready." Said Don. "Uh sorry bout' that!" 'Alright Donny bring it! You won't catch me off guard now! I'm in the zone!' Thought Mike as he dodged from left to right and struck the back of Don's leg's to make him fall. Which was successful ,until Don figured out he had a little advantage and swung his Bo staff down ,put all of his weight on one end so he could quickly hop off the other which resulted in catapulting Don up. Only to come back down followed by a sloppy round house kick towards Mike in the air which Don thought Mike of course would dodge but boy was he wrong… WAP! "AAHHOW!" Shouted Mike as he got kicked in the arm HARD by Don. "Jezz Donny nice round house kick ya got there … sadly!" Said Mike massaging his already sore arm. As he lay on the ground. "Man Mike! I thought you would have dodged that! You ok?" Said Don helping Mike up. "Y-yea."Said Mike lamely. "You don't look like it bro… did you drink plenty of water? You seem a bit disoriented." "Uh yea I did I'm just day dreaming about the new justice force game! Man its goanna be sweet!" Said Mike hopefully getting Don distracted with another subject. When all of the sudden they heard Leo shout "Switch! Raph you and Don and me and Mike!" "Oh! Well see ya later Donnie! Said Mikey thankful for the switch. "Uh yea see ya." Said Don still not sure if Mike was his 100% self tonight.

"Hi ya Leo!" Said Mike trying to sound really cheerful and not miserable in any sort of way. "Hey Mike, so are you ready?" Asked Leo all ready for the next spar. "Uh yea let's go!" Said Mike bowing before the spar. "Ok then." Said Leo also bowing then breaking and unsheathing his katana he took his first swing which was blocked by Mikey rather sloppily. "C'mon Mike! You don't have to take it easy on me!" Said Leo. 'Man I need to step it up! Donnie is already on my shell! I can't add Leo too that! I really want that game!' Thought Mikey as he dodged yet another attack by Leo. He could see Leo was getting frustrated at him for not trying harder but how could he? He had been out here for almost 4 hours now in about 100 degree humid weather with no water what so ever! 'Okay just focus on at least doing a little better Mike you can do this only about 3 hours left! Then its 24 hours of nothing but junk food eating and video game playing ahead! Alright… just focus and "AAHH!" Shouted Mike as he was sent flying half way across the rooftop by a painful punch from Leo. "Mikey!" Said Leo as he ran to where Mike had landed. "What was that?!" Asked Leo crouching down to Mikes position on the ground. "Well I was kinda daydreaming about that super cool game and well I guess I was just caught off guard" Said Mikey trying to blink away the dark spots invading his vision and the fuzziness in his head. "Huh… Mikey you need to be more focused!" Leo scolded. "I know Leo; I know I'll try harder." Said Mike mentally rolling his eyes. "Well in that case LETS SWICH ONE LAST TIME! Shouted Leo.

'Thank god at least Raph is in on this so he'll be expecting me to suck." Thought Mike. ""You ready Mike?" Said Raph smirking. "Yep bring it on." Mike said sounding more exhausted than intimidating. "Alright then, let's go!" Said Raph already running towards Mikey. 'OH SHELL!' thought Mike as he lamely jumped out of the way which was sadly spotted by both Leo and Don even when they were fighting those two could still spot his mistakes! 'C'mon Mikester only one more spar left you can do this' Mikey thought to himself as he ran towards Raph. "HYA!" Shouted Mikey as he did a decent roundhouse kick, but instead of his foot meeting Raphs shell it meet air! Mike didn't even hit anything, resulting in him actually falling down because of not having the right balance.

'Wow that sucked' thought Mikey as he got up and walked over to his three older brothers who were by now giving him the strangest looks. Leo had the look of disappointment and a tad bit of shock, Don had a mixture between amusement, shock, and concern and Raph of course was just smirking because unlike the other two he knew why Mike was sucking SO badly tonight. "So I guess sparing is over?" Said Mike breaking the silence. "Well usually when someone starts hallucinating it's time to call it quits" Said Don with a little grin. "I was pretty close!" Said Mike attempting to defend himself. "Mikey no you weren't, in fact you were facing the totally opposite direction!" Said Leo. "Sorry Leo." Said Mike slightly panicking, he felt like he was swaying, thank gosh he wasn't really doing it at the moment. Leo just gave him unreadable stare Mike usually never gave up an argument that easy…of course he never kicked something that wasn't there either!


	4. Gone To Far

"Let's take a water break apparently some of us need it." Leo said eying Mikey. Mike just sighed knowing he would have to once again watch his brothers enjoy their water while he poured his out in the alley directly beside them. But as he was walking back over to the alley he was confronted by Don and Leo who were giving a stare that said 'We know something's up.' Mikey just shrugged it off and stepped around them only to be followed to the edge of the building. "Uh bros I read about this thing about personal space and I think-""Mike what's wrong with you?" Said Don cutting him off. "Well Raph said that-""I'm being serious Mikey are you sick?" Asked Don moving in closer. "No! Don't you think I would have used that excuse to get out of this hot weather?" Said Mikey. "Well if it's not that what is it?" Said Leo butting into the conversation. "I guess I'm just having an off day." Said Mike nonchalantly well that and the fact that the ground could melt under our feet right now as I speak!" Said Mike trying his best to change the subject ever so carefully which for once actually worked! "Huh I hear you there, but still if you just focus on the task at hand you will find that you don't notice the heat as bad." Said the all knowing Leo. "Hm I never thought about that Leo ill have to remember that for another day." Said Mikey mentally grinning he had just successfully tricked his older brothers. "Well I guess we can head in for the night." Said Leo already picking his stuff up.

"WAIT!" Shouted Raph. 'Oh no.' thought Mike as he waited for the jerk to finish what he was going to say. "Let's race first! Whoever gets to the 24th block street building first wins." Said Raph smirking. "Hmmm I don't know Raph…." Said Leo. 'Please say no, PLEASE SAY NO!' Thought Mike desperately. "Ok but then we head in got it?" "Got it" Said Raph smirking all the more. "Alright then let's go!" Said Leo lining up at their usual starting mark. Mikey sighed and got in his spot but half way there he heard a scream.

"What was -wait up!" Mike said trying to catch up with his brothers who were already jumping down to the alley that most likely filled with either the PD's or foot. 'Great I could barely spar with my bro's, now I got to fight purple dragons?!' Mike thought as he confronted his first enemy barley dodging what would have been a hit to the leg by a bat. (Although Mike fell as he did dodge the bat.) Mike got up and was about to strike when suddenly he was overcome by a huge wave of dizziness 'oohh man what the shell? He didn't hit me did he? Well I guess that would have felt more painful…but still!' Thought Mike as he got ready to take another swing. "HYA!" 'Hm well at least I got one down!' thought Mike happily as his brothers finished up the rest, there were only about 7. "Well good job guys! Looks like we better head in now." Said Mikey wanting desperately to get back to the lair and end the bet so he could get his game.

"But what about the race?" Said Raph obviously not going down without a fight. "Well…. I guess I did promise, plus it would be nice to get some air before we head in for the night." Said Leo. "ALRIGHT! 1…2…3…GO!" Shouted Raph already running on 2. As Don and Leo ran side by side only feet away from Raph who was currently in the lead Don said "I don't know what's weirder Raph actually pumped about a race or the fact that Mikey is losing really bad right now" Upon hearing this Leo just smiled "Must be a full moon." Don laughed "Guess so!"

Mikes P.O.V- 'Stupid Raph! He did that on purpose!' Thought Mike he stumbled on the 7th building to his destination. 'Man not only am I losing but I don't even think I can finish! I have to though; Raph would just laugh at me later for giving up to easy. Just a little…..more…. when did the world start spinning? Wow… I think I better lay ….down….' thought Mike as he didn't really lay down more like fainted!

Main story- Meanwhile his bro's where just now finishing the race with Raph first, Leo second and Don third. As the three caught their breath Raph smirked, "So where's Mike?" Don and Leo looked taken aback, they hadn't even noticed yet! "Um I have no clue he was right behind us!" Don exclaimed. "HA! I bet that bonehead gave up and went back to the lair!" Said Raph laughing proud of himself for coming up the bet to begin with. Leo and Don just gave him the strangest looks "What are you even talking about?" Said Don. "Egh ill explain later but right now I have to go catch up with Mike and gloat!" Said Raph already sprinting away. Don looked at Leo and just shrugged and followed Raph to see what was up. But seven buildings later all three of the brothers stopped short at the sight they were meet with. Mikey was sprawled out on the ground. "MIKEY!"


	5. WATER! NOW!

As the three older brothers ran to Mikey, Don got there first, he was franticly checking Mikey's vitals. "His heart rate is increased! And he has a fever! Guys we need to get him to the lair quick! Raph could you-"Already on it bro!" Said Raph as he picked Mikey up and ran as fast and hard as he could. He was running on pure adrenalin right now. 'Did I do this to em, was it the bet?! Is he just tired? Oh shell Mike what happened?!' Thought Raph as he neared the entrance to the lair his bro's closely following.

"Raph! You take Mikey to the lab. Leo you call April and tell her that we need A LOT of sport energy drinks!"

As Leo and Raph went to do their jobs Don ran to the kitchen to get a bottle of water then ran to the lab where he saw Raph pull up a chair next to Mikey's bed. Don went over to the other side of the bed and began calling his name and gentley shaking him a bit. "Mikey? Mike please wake up you really need to drink this!" Said Donny gently but loudly.

Surely enough Mike eyes slowly began to open "Wha? Don? What happened? Why do I feel so lightheaded?" Mike said in a beyond hoarse voice.

"Mike we don't really know the full story yet but you're dehydrated and you need to drink this right now before it progresses into something worse." Said Don holding the bottle up to Mikey's mouth. "I-I can't… not yet." Said Mike turning his gaze away from the bottle to Raph.

"Wha-why not?!" "Because I haven't won the bet yet….have I?" Raph just stared at Mike with a shocked /sad/guilty stare. "Mike you have defiantly won in fact I'll buy ya two more games but you have to do whateva Donny tells ya, ya got that?" Mike grinned then said plain and simple "Ok." then began to take little sips of the water that was being held in front of him

About a bottle and a half later "Don do I have to drink anymore?" Whined Mikey. "Mikey you're going to have to drink a lot tonight ok? We can't risk any repercussions plus you still have a pretty high fever. I know you aren't thirsty but your body needs this just bear with it right now ok?" Said Don gently.

"Huh…ok." said Mike exhausted he wanted to go to sleep but every time he would drift off Don would franticly call his name and shake him saying "Mikey you can't fall asleep just yet ok?" He sighed yep this was going to be a long night.

"Raph smiled a little and left to talk to Leo about the whole situation he knew what Leo would do if he didn't, he would just walk into the lab and ask Mikey to explain. He didn't want Mike yelled at for any of this stupidity because it truly wasn't his fault at all.

"Hey Leo can I talk to you?" Said Raph as he sat beside a deep in thought Leo on the couch. "Is it about Mike? Because if it isn't I really don't have the time unless it's an emergency." Said Leo crossing his arms. "Yea it defiantly is." "Then carry on." Said Leo.

"Huh… ok so it all started with this stupid bet…" And so Raph carried on about how he bet Mikey to go without anything to drink and how Mike was pouring his drinks out in the alley so it looked like he was drinking them.

When Raph was done Leo just glared at him. "Raph of all the stupidest reckless things you have done in the past this is the most ridiculous I have ever heard or encountered! Do you not understand why Don and I were so set on you guys drinking water?! It's dangerous Raph! Mike could have died!"

"I KNOW THAT! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I PLANNED FOR HIM TO ALMOST DIE LEO?! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THIS KIND OF STUFF COULD HAPPEN!" Shouted Raph. Leo just glared at him and left for the lab but before he could enter Raph said in a low and menacing voice "Don't you dare go and lecture any of this to Mikey he didn't know and I was the one who made the bet none of this was his fault." And with that the two separated Raph to his room and Leo to the lab.


	6. Done and Done

**So sorry this is late! But hope you like it! Anywho dont own them! :P**

"So how is he Don?" Asked April putting the three 15 packs of Gatorade and Power aids down on the old kitchen table. "He's near stable now." Said Don finishing the last of his coffee.

"That's great to hear! … But how did all of this happen in the first place? Mike wouldn't just do this on purpose…would he?!"

"No, he would have complained about it or something but I haven't had the time to ask Mikey about-""I'll tell you what happened!" Exclaimed an extremely angry Leo.

"Raph was being stupid and irresponsible and decided to bet Mikey that if he didn't drink anything the whole practice that he would get him some freakin game!" Shouted Leo punching the wall drawing blood from his knuckles.

Don and April just stared in shock then Don spoke up "So wait… Raph honestly didn't know that something like this wouldn't happen?"

"No! Or maybe he did and just wanted to be a complete jerk about it and watch his own little brother die!"

" . !" screamed Raph jumping off the second level that held all of the turtle's rooms and charging towards Leo. "YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER HURT MIKEY!" Raph said in a menacing voice.

"YOU KNOW THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT BEFORE BUT SEEING WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT RAPH IM NOT SO SURE ANYMORE!" Shouted Leo not really thinking about the words coming out of his mouth.

While all this was happening no one seemed to notice Mikey stumbling out of the lab and start making his way dizzily over to the fight that was about to occur.

"Leo if you would have bet Mikey none of us and I mean none of us would be on your freakin' shell for doin' it!" yelled Raph.

"Yea Raph but you're forgetting one thing… I DIDN'T DO IT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?! I HA-""STOP!" Yelled an extremely exhausted Mikey.

Everyone looked in shock as a shaking Michelangelo entered the kitchen. Tears started to stream down his face he gathered all the energy he could muster and yelled "Please just stop ok?! Raph didn't mean to alright?! It was my fault for not thinking it through and agreeing! It's not like he made me do it!"

At this point Mikey was swaying and Donny was getting concerned. "Mikey you need to go lay back down." Said Don as he started to usher Mike out of the kitchen.

"NO! NO! NO!" Said Mike trying to push Don away but because of lack of energy he failed in doing so. "Please just wait, please." Begged Mike, Don sighed and let go of Mikey's arm.

"Look me and Raph honestly didn't know that this whole bet would get this serious ok?!" Said Mikey as he stepped to where he was eye to eye with his three older brothers.

"I'm so, so, so sorry for all of this." Said Mike with a few more thin tears streaming down his face, before Raph could intervene and say it was his fault not anyone else's Mike quickly added, "And if I have to go back and lay on that bed and listen to a fight that's because of my stupid mistake I'm just not going to drink until you two stop."

Several small gasps could be heard around the room and **everyone** had a shocked face. Then Mikey spoke with barley enough energy left, "Please guy's just… stop I didn't die and we all know that Raph would never do anything to hurt any of us! So just – use your common sense before you go around blaming people alright?"

And with that Mikey fell forwards where his 3 big brothers caught him and silently brought him back to the lab. About half an hour later, after Raph and Leo apologized and Mikey woke up felling really light headed and confused. "Wha? What's goin' on?" He slurred.

The three brothers that had been sitting around is bed waiting smiled warmly."Your ok Mikey, but you really need to drink something." Said Don gently.

"Nm'ok but did Leo an' Raph stop fightin'?" He asked, both Raph and Leo answered at once "Yes Mikey and were so sorry." Then Raph added "Please Mikey just drink an' do what Donny tells ya ok?" Mike smiled you got it bro's."

He then started drinking the PowerAde that was being held in front of him, all the while getting taught a health lesson by Leo and Don on how you always stay hydrated.

After the whole 2 hours of being trapped there Mikey learned soon after that he would have to stay in the lab overnight so Don could be sure he was well rested and hydrated. Mikey's response? Trying to escape the rest of the night. :)

**-**Well I got all dramatic and I didnt really want it to end close to the last one so...yea! Hope ya liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to improve so plz tell me if i did somthing right or wrong! THX FOR READIN'! ;D


End file.
